The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazvelu’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during March 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars with unique flower coloration and a vigorous trailing, spreading growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection designated 2886-2, not patented, characterized by its dark purple-colored flowers with no eye, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during November 2006 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2006 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.